Baraka/Current Timeline
Biography *''"Baraka is the fiercest of the Tarkatans, vicious nomadic mutants from the wastes of Outworld. Like all Tarkatan males, he joined Shao Kahn's army once he came of age and survived the brutal Ritual of Blood. He gained the rank of Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction. His loyalty and strength make him a favorite of the emperor; his retractable blades have slain many of Shao Kahn's most bitter enemies. As a kontestant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he will ensure his emperor's claim to Earthrealm."'' Storyline Baraka entered the first tournament in order to help Outworld win over Earthrealm, so that his master, Shao Kahn, could conquer Earthrealm. Baraka was first seen during the first Mortal Kombat tournament alongside Shang Tsung, Jade, and Kitana. He fought Johnny Cage in the second round of the tournament, but was defeated by the actor. Shang Tsung then ordered Johnny Cage to kill Baraka for his failure, but Cage refused to do so. Later on, Baraka and Sheeva were ordered by Shang Tsung to kill Cyrax, a Lin Kuei that had been discussing personal matters with Raiden, therefore was considered as a threat by the sorcerer. Baraka and Sheeva followed Cyrax to the Pit, where they intended to terminate him for breach of contract. After defeating the Shokan, Cyrax taunted Baraka for his defeat at Johnny Cage's hand before he defeated the Tarkatan Warrior. After the tournament had ended, Baraka, Kitana and Reptile brought Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn for the sorcerer's trial. Following orders from the emperor, Baraka led his Tarkatan Horde in the attack on the Wu Shi Academy, killing many Monks whilst capturing Sonya Blade in the process. This prompted Raiden and his allies to venture into Outworld to defeat the Emperor. In Kahn's throne room, Baraka fought Jax, but was overpowered and defeated by the Major. After Kitana learned the truth about her past, Baraka was tasked with guarding the Tower where she was held captive. He instructed a fellow Tarkatan not to play with the weapons Shang Tsung had purchased from the Black Dragon not long before Jade arrived and demands entrance to the Tower. Baraka refused. Comparing him to a guard dog, Jade mocked him by ordering him to heel before she defeated him in a fight. Baraka remarks that Edenians have no loyalty, to which Jade taunts him further before knocking him unconscious by stomping on his head. Despite his previous failures, he was present during the defeat of Shao Kahn at the hands of Liu Kang in the second tournament. Presuming the Emperor dead, Kahn's lieutenants debated over who would rise to power. Baraka argued that Mileena was Shao Kahn's sole heir and the rightful successor to the throne of Outworld (Baraka probably also favored Mileena due to her being part-Tarkatan). Shang Tsung argued that Mileena only existed because of his sorcery (implying that he should rule). Before the argument could go any further, Shao Kahn appeared - still wounded but alive thanks to Quan Chi's magic. Baraka and the others quickly bowed to the emperor in a show of respect. This is the last time he is seen in the game, however, his Tarkatan armies were sent as shock troops during the Earthrealm invasion, where it can also be assumed that as their leader, Baraka was also dispatched among them. Endings *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): Shokan and Centaur alike were enraged that Baraka, Shao Kahn's trusted enforcer, had turned on their master and killed him just as Earthrealm was within their grasp. But their anger turned to admiration as the lifeless body of Shao Kahn transformed into that of the treacherous sorcerer Shang Tsung. Shang had attempted to claim the realm for himself by posing as Shao Kahn. The deception had not fooled Baraka. He had recognized Shang Tsung's scent and torn out his throat. With Earthrealm finally in Shao Kahn's control, Baraka's loyalty and bold action were rewarded. Tarkatans replaced the Centaur as the emperor's Favored Race. Character Relationships *Defeated by Johnny Cage but was spared death when Cage refused to kill him. *He and Sheeva were sent to kill Cyrax, but both were defeated. *Defeated by Jax Briggs at the beginning of the second tournament. *Defeated by Jade when he tried to stop her from going to the tower to free Kitana. *Was present at a meeting with Shao Kahn's lieutenants after the emperor's apparent death at the hands of Liu Kang. *Argued that Mileena should be the new Empress of Outworld, but stopped when Shao Kahn unexpectedly revealed himself to have survived. Gallery Baraka_and_Sub-Zero_dead_-_Cópia.png|Baraka sliced in half by Kung Lao's hat Baraka in the tournament.JPG|Baraka at the opening of the first tournament Baraka.JPG|Baraka fights against Johnny Cage Baraka loses.JPG|Baraka defeated by Johnny Cage Braka is taken by the masked guards.JPG|Baraka is taken by the Masked Guards after losing to Johnny Cage Cyrax defeats baraka.JPG|Baraka defeated by Cyrax Jade And Baraka.jpg|Jade and Baraka in the closing of the first tournament. Baraka, Kitana and Reptile bring Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn.JPG|Baraka, Kitana and Reptile bring Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn Baraka016.jpg|Baraka prepares to fight Jax Briggs Jax versus Baraka.jpg|Baraka vs Jax Baraka loses to jax.JPG|Baraka defeated by Jax Baraka telling Jade that Edenians have no loyalty.JPG|A defeated Baraka tells Jade that Edenians have no loyalty Jade stomps on Baraka's head.JPG|Jade stomps Baraka unconscious Baraka bowing.JPG|Baraka bowing to Shao Kahn Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages